Who's Spock's attacker?
by Jane Love
Summary: Captian Kirk has been Captain for only two weeks when spock is attacked.And loses his memory. I have never done this before so it might be really Bad I don't know whether or not I will do a slash so if you want to see one in this story you have to say.
1. Chapter 1

**I have never done this before so it might be really Bad I don't know whether or not I will do a slash so if you want to see one in this story you have to say.**

**Chapter One**

Dr. Leonard H. McCoy stood looking at the third attack on his colleague this week. Spock never said who did it but some one on the ship must of. "

"There is no one on the ship who had a real problem against Spock is there?" Asked Nurse Chapel who was sitting on a seat placed near the now sleeping Spock's bed.

"Not anyone who I can think of... not enough to try and kill him but he did really upset Lt. Nyota Uhura and many men like her and don't like to see her upset maybe it was one of them... some how I doubt it though." Replied Dr. McCoy.

"What I don't understand is why will he not just tell us who it is so we can stop it?" Answered Nurse Chapel.

At this point the Captain walked in he had only been Captain for two weeks and was very disturbed by the fact that some one kept attacking his first Officer.

"Maybe he thinks he deserves it" Said the Captain who just looked stressed.

The room fell silent.

Then Spock woke up and looked around and tried to get out of bed just to be stopped by a horrible pain in his head where his attacker hit his head. He just sat there lifeless and then went in to meditation. Then the intercom went it was Sulu calling the Captain.

"Sir we have just received a distress call from the landing party who are on the planet below they say... sir they say that there darkest fears are coming to life."Said Lt. Sulu

"What... beam them back up I will be in the transporter room in five minutes." The captain turned off the intercom and said to Doctor McCoy "Get ready for a full examination on the landing party. I will be back to try and get some more information from Spock once I have found out what all this is about" The captain turned and left sick bay.

Nurse chapel began to prepare for the full examination.

Spock came out of meditation and said "It is illogical for you to attempt to ask who attacked me again."

"I know but I am a illogical human, so it was the same person then?"Asked Dr. McCoy moving to sit down in to nurse chapel's chair.

" Affirmative it was the same, I have never known any other kind of human than illogical type."

"So who is it?" Asked Dr. McCoy

"... I... don't ... seam to remember ...I think I revived some... brain damage." Replied Spock.

"What?" Said a shocked Doctor McCoy he quickly got his PADD and went to the brain damage report on Spock which he hadn't read earlier." Your right you have just got a bit of memory damaged you have lost fragments of your short term memory... do you remember splitting up with Lt. Nyota Uhura good that was a week and a day ago so by the looks of things you have only lost your memory of this week."


	2. Captain Kirk

Chapter 2

Kirks POV

Again, Spock has been attacked again, who could've done it? Who hates him enough? Very few people have issues with different species being a board. Maybe it is a personal thing? Perhaps Spock has upset someone? He did upset Uhura but he came off worse than her … poor Spock all of this happens to him after Nyota.

His mind travels back to exactly a week and a day ago.

"I don't care anymore Spock! I can't love something that can't fee lI thought I could I thought I could create some sort of emotion but no you're just dead inside. YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT BE ALIVE AT ALL!" The last part of Uhura's breaking up speech was screamed in to Spock's face.

She started to cry as the Captain entered the room unnoticed by either Spock or Uhura "I'm sorry… but I've been sleeping with someone" she said barely audibly.

At that the Captain nearly walked in to a post and his trail of thought ended.

…I can't think about this I have a whole ship full of people relying on me. I need to focus. Yeah focus… right. Their biggest fears, what does that mean? How can their biggest fears come true, how is that possible?

He walked into the transporter room as the light from the transporter beam shot down.

"Bones you need to get up here right now!" Kirk yelled, terrified by what he saw, through the intercom.


End file.
